In recent years, there has been an increasing awareness of the severe problem of properly disposing of waste materials. Thus, there has been attention focused on the search for a solution to what remains an environmental problem of enormous proportions which is evidenced by resort to landfills, incineration and dumping in the ocean. Clearly, waste materials blight our environment, create expensive methods of removal and pose a threat to the health and welfare of mankind.
In this connection, there are special problems associated with many waste materials that still have not been adequately addressed. For instance, proper disposal of used tires is a major problem in waste disposal since burning them creates atmospheric problems, burial is extremely costly, and dumping of used tires in the ocean is certainly less than satisfactory. In the latter instance, the used tires soon wash up on beaches due to wave action coupled with the relative weight of used tires.
In other respects, disposal of paper products is often achieved by incineration. However, while this reduces the problem of the enormous volume of paper products that constitutes waste materials in our environment, the ash created as a by-product of the incineration process is likewise a burden in its normal state. For this reason, proper disposal of waste ash remains a critical problem.
With regard to waste ash, it has been proposed to use it in concrete but with less than satisfactory results. There have also been other similar uses proposed and attempted but to no truly successful end. In this connection, the waste ash cannot be counted upon for the consistency required in design concrete applications.
In a seemingly unrelated problem, beaches and reefs are being eroded and washed away due to wave action. The various efforts to stop or reduce this problem have met with very little success as evidenced by frequent focus of attention by the media. As a result, it has remained to provide a satisfactory solution to beach and reef erosion.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and accomplishing the resulting objects.